


【霸塔】Bitter Caress

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: alpha霸王/alpha塔恩 非典型abo
Relationships: Overlord/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	【霸塔】Bitter Caress

**Author's Note:**

> alpha霸王/alpha塔恩 非典型abo

“你为什么也在这里？”霸王抱臂望向废墟角落里那台紫色重坦，此时此刻他的同伴正散发着让他熟悉而又讨厌的味道。

塔恩维持着坦克的形态一言不发，虽然如此，他周身被苦苦压抑着的不平静的磁场愈发躁动了，散热器高速运作，风扇旋转的声音在狭小安静的空间里显得更加响亮。

“你打算保持这个样子度过你的发情期？”霸王很快意识到了塔恩身处的情形，嗤笑一声踱步靠近。尽管在另一个alpha的信息素压迫下，他并不像表面看起来这样游刃有余，但他绝不会放过任何一个奚落塔恩的机会。

“闭嘴吧。”坦克的声音低哑，显然很不好受。

“哈哈！”霸王大笑两声，得寸进尺，“我真没想到——”他还没说完的话，被飞快变形的塔恩一拳头揍回了发声器。即使带着面具也能看出塔恩面色不虞，他费了点劲把霸王揍倒在地，干燥的空气通过置换器被转化成了灼辣粗哑的喘息。“……我说了闭嘴吧。”

霸王顺势倒在地上，岩石星球的地面铺满尘土，并不比赛博坦的地表更坚硬，塔恩的那一拳也算不上很疼，他仍是挂着微笑，好整以暇道：“那你打算怎么办？这颗星球可只剩我们俩了。”

他坐起身，把手搭在膝盖上继续说：“你打算自己解决的话，那我可就走了。顺便提醒你，这里接收不到任何通讯信号。”

塔恩红色的光镜瞪着蓝色的大型机，后者的面甲上仍然挂着那张可恶的笑脸。

“你到底想干什么？”DJD的执法者谨慎地问道，带着狐疑。

“拆你呀。帮你度过发情……”话音未落，塔恩解锁了武器装置直接袭向霸王的脑袋。

“好吧。”霸王侧头躲过，能量弹堪堪擦过他的天线。他跳起来，一脚把塔恩手里的能量枪踹飞，两台大型机非常没有形象地扭打在一起。没有人再有芯思去抑制各自的信息素，两股强烈的味道在空中纠缠碰撞，原始的本能在他们的火种中叫嚣着去破坏和占有。

在毫无章法的混乱打斗中霸王把塔恩压在身下，他低下头，两双红色的光镜四目相对，气氛变得有些微妙。霸王不顾塔恩的挣扎伸手扯下了他的面具。他没有见过这张面具下塔恩真实的模样，这张可以说得上清秀的脸与他想象中可不太相同。面甲上的狰狞伤痕从眼角一直延伸到金属唇——看起来很软的样子——霸王这么想着，却脱口而出：“渣的，你可真难闻。”

“你！……你更难闻！你这味道能把一群涡轮狐狸熏死——”塔恩下意识骂了回去，他们像两个幼生体一样又骂又打地滚在了一起。

属于两个强大alpha的粒子流浓郁得如有实质，没有几个人能受得了。但身为六阶，霸王的忍耐力不是普通赛博坦人能比的。而塔恩，由于身处发情期而更加暴躁好斗了。霸王挑衅地释放了更强烈的信息素，刺激得两人都一哆嗦。霸王忍耐着，咬牙切齿地说：“谁先流清洗液谁就合该被操。”

也许是发情期的alpha比平时更加敏感，也许是可恶的六阶的信息素太过霸道而呛人，最终塔恩有些无助地感到生理性的清洗液涌了上来，而现在可以掩盖他所有情绪的面具不知所踪，把这可以称得上脆弱的一面直白地暴露在自己的老对头面前，让他更为愤怒。

霸王却罕见地没有出声嘲讽。他伸手抹去了那些溢出来的液体，然后似乎因自己这堪称温和的动作而讶异，他掩饰般低下头雕压上他的机体，飞快地拆下了塔恩的挡板，在他出声反抗之前把手指伸进了那个紧致窄小的接口。

发情期的alpha并不会像omega那样分泌多余的润滑，塔恩的甬道干涩，紧紧地绞住了他的两根手指。霸王脸上重又浮现刻薄的笑意，他咬上塔恩即将吐出咒骂的话语的嘴唇，一如他想象的一样软。他们互相咬破了嘴唇，能量液的味道弥漫在他们之间。但是不要紧，霸王想，这具坚硬冷漠的外壳下柔软的地方已经统统暴露在他的眼前了。

他没有花很多时间做扩张，便握着自己硬到发疼的管子捅了进去。塔恩抑制不住发出了半声低哑的叫喊，剩下的被他硬生生哽在了发声器里。霸王可以感受到围绕着他们的属于塔恩的信息素粒子流在剧烈地抵抗。但他仍然缓慢而不容抗拒地一捅到底，直到输出管的头部顶上了次级油箱更为狭窄的入口。身下的紫色坦克痛苦地曲起了机体。

实在是太难受了，信息素之间激烈的对抗和生理上的疼痛，像要把他从中间劈成两半，再烤得焦糊。

霸王埋头抽插了几下，把又紧又窄的甬道操到痉挛。他从汹涌的快感中缓过来，才注意到塔恩一直默不作声，连一句呻吟也不愿发出，但是他原本张牙舞爪的磁场在更加强硬的挞伐和难以忍受的疼痛中开始收敛。看着塔恩不情不愿又无可奈何的模样霸王简直想要放声大笑。

“这才是开始，已经绷不住了吗？”霸王笑道。塔恩回以一记瞪视。

他握住霸天虎司法处的执行者柔韧的腰，将他的大腿环上自己的机体，更加急促而剧烈地挺动。塔恩体内的内置节点似乎终于开始工作，迟来的快感顺着电子通路从金属脊柱猛然窜上大脑模块，他的眼前发白眼眶酸楚，霸王的蓝色头雕和废墟间漏下的漆黑天幕在他再次漫溢的清洗液中混为一体。这时，霸王伸手把他半勃的输出管握在手中揉搓，前后同时的刺激终于让塔恩叫出声来。

“呃——”

他过载了，眼前的报错提示和黑白频闪一起占领了视野。他恍然想起他们之间针锋相对的过往，还有一些难能可贵的并肩。有什么东西在迅速崩塌，体内涌出一股脱离他的掌控的冲动，让他分崩离析。

这不应该，塔恩后知后觉地想着。但即使从来没有过两个alpha操在一起还没有将对方杀死的先例，他也明白霸王并不会在乎。

霸王似有所感，他的头雕靠了过来。

谁说两个alpha不能接吻呢？我便偏偏要吻你。

霸王在过载到来之前，把塔恩翻转过来，咬上了那个无人造访过的腺体。

磁场渐渐平息下来，像潮水一样退去。他们并排躺在一起，蓝色和紫色的机体上都布满划痕与尘土，像经历了一场酣战。从某种意义上来说，确实是这样。

霸王凑近塔恩后颈的管线，临时标记过后，他对塔恩的味道不再有那么强的排斥了。

“你闻起来是苦的。”他低声说，但赛博坦上并没有苦的东西。他模糊想起遥远蓝星上有一种叫苦杏酒的饮料，需要去掉酒里的甜味只留下苦涩，再掺杂铁火与尘埃的气息，便是塔恩的味道。

塔恩从地上爬起来，双腿之间的异常让他有一瞬间的僵硬。他现在迫切地想要离开这里，离开霸王，但很遗憾——

“来吧，我带你飞回去。”


End file.
